Begotten
The Begotten, also called "Beasts" or "the Children", are mortals whose souls have been fused with one of the Horrors within the Primordial Dream. They are the protagonists of [[Beast: The Primordial|'Beast: The Primordial']]. Groups of Beasts are called Broods. Creation Beasts don’t have a complete view of their own history; too much of it is bound up in mythology and folklore to have a truly accurate sense of dates and eras. The Begotten trace themselves back to an entity they refer to as the Dark Mother, who spawned Horrors that now dwell within the Primordial Dream, similar to Jungian Archetypes. Some humans share a stronger connection to the Primordial Dream, usually experienced in particularly vivid nightmares. Sometimes, these dreamers are found by other Beasts, who explain to them what they are and can become, while others eventually attract Horrors that choose the dreamer as their vessel. In a process referred to as the Devouring, the human loses his soul, which is instead replaced by a Horror from the Primordial Dream. Through this connection, the newly formed Beast finds himself in his own pocket dimension within the Dream, called the Lair. Most of these new Beasts feel elated, as if they have finally realized what they have been all their life. The aspect of the Horror within is called the Legend and it will drive the Beast to act according to its narratives. In contrast, the Life is the remnant of the former, mundane existence the Beast once led. Beasts try to practice both of these in moderation. Existence The Begotten are driven by the Horror within them to feast on fears. This manifests as the Hunger, a drive that propels the Beast to action. A Beast can sate its Hunger in a number of ways, and a brood can often find a way to hunt that allows all of its members to increase Satiety. If a Beast grows hungry, its Horror rampages across dreamscapes, which will eventually attract people with a high, if potentially flawed, awareness of the Primordial Dream - Heroes. These driven individuals often seek to slay the Beast and form their primary antagonists. When the Hunger is overly sated, it grows complacent and lazy, leaving the Begotten without access to its powers. Because of this, most Begotten encourage moderation. As a cultural custom, most of the Begotten try to harness their Hungers in ways that will ultimately benefit the dreamer. They teach fear, and fear is one of the most primal forms of wisdom. Pain and terror show a person that he does not want to experience something again. In an age where curiosity and the drive to innovate and face the darkness are lauded, Beasts teach humanity harsh lessons through their own nightmares. Of course, there is also a fair share of Begotten that are unconcerned about such things, seeing their personal fulfillment and Satiety as more important than the impact their feeding has on mortals. When the Begotten cluster together in urban areas, they tend to regard one supernatural creature as the Apex, who shapes the fears of the Primordial Dream. An Apex does not have to be a Beast. Werewolves who hunt at night, mages who dabble with powers normal humans cannot comprehend, and wandering Prometheans that spread Disquiet are also viable candidates to spread fear among the human population. Beasts often try to extend contacts to these creatures, seeing them as cousins similar to themselves. They are, collectively, referred to as Kin. Abilities and Powers Dependent on the Horror within them and its associated Family, Beasts have multiple powers. Their connection to the Primordial Dream gives them access to a Lair, which they can modify to better express their Hunger and even connect via Primordial Pathways to other realms of existence. Within the Dream, the Beast has the shape of its Horror, a towering monstrosity that inspires fear. Beasts can hone this connection by pursuing their Inheritance. Furthermore, Beasts have the ability to use Nightmares to inspire dread into their victims and inflict psychological damage, as well as Atavisms that allow them to draw upon abilities of their Horror. Since the Horror is immaterial, most Atavisms are subtle, but as the Horror grows in potence, everyone feels its presence even though the Beast continues to look like a perfectly normal person. As a side effect of the Devouring, the Begotten can no longer dream. References * Category:Beast: The Primordial glossary